Bullets
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: The bullet did lodge into skin, into white flesh, pocketing itself into the wound, sending its victim on the floor, blood escaping their wound as they looked up at the ceiling, feeling coldness rush over their being. ECLARE.


**A/N: Now, this is kinda my take on the prom episode and I switch things around, things still go the same, same canon backgrounds, but different things take place. So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**Warning: Shooting, Fighting, Swearing, Blood/Gore, Depressing Ramblings, and Fluff. **

**Songs: Dead Hearts by Stars, Bullets by Data Romance, Jigsaw by Broken Bricks and Hold Me In Your Arms by Zerblin.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Did you see the closing window, did you hear the slamming door? They moved forward and my heart died, they moved forward and my heart died. Please, please tell me what they looked like, did they seem afraid of you. They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew."_

**Dead Hearts by Stars **

.

.

.

The music was upbeat, the kind of music you'd pump your fist too and dance like crazy with a friend, music that would let you allow any negative energies to leave your body, music that would bring warmth and happiness through your veins, music that is simply _happy._

People were energetic, they were happy, dancing, laughing, singing along to the lyrics, having a blast on the dance floor, it was like all the previous drama they had endured together suddenly was gone in a snap, they were all turning over a new leaf, starting over as some would say.

Drew Torres and Katie Matlin were gliding across the dance floor, completely into each other with every step they took, stealing chaste kisses from each other, leaving Katie in giggles as Drew would chuckle at her cuteness - he absolutely adored her and was finally happy that things were working out for him opposed to how things were two months ago when his paranoia was taking over his being and guys were on his trail, now he was finally _happy. _

Owen Milligan leaded his lady, Anya Macpherson with as much grace as a football tool could do, his hand overlapping hers, making her grin at how flushed he got when he tripped over his own feet, whenever he was around her he couldn't help, but feel so filled with emotion, it was sad to think she was going to be gone the next day, off to boot camp as she trains for the army, he'd miss her nonetheless, but he was sure to make tonight very special in their case as he pulled her close and gave her a loving kiss on her pink soft lips.

But not everyone was having an upbeat and amazing night, Clare Edwards emerged from a crowd of people, her eyes tired and threatening to overflow with tears as she recalled the last conversation she had with Jake Martin, her newly ex boyfriend and soon to be step brother,

**.**

_._

_._

"_You're breaking up with me - at prom?" exclaimed Clare as she looked at Jake in shock and anger, he sighed and ran a hand through his short cropped hair._

"_Clare, I have too." interjected Jake, he was getting nervous by the second, he didn't _**want **_to break up with Clare, he liked being with her and spending time with her, but their parents were getting married and he couldn't be in a relationship with his step sister, that was just on every level of wrong there was. _

"_No you don't! We can fight against our parents getting married! We can-" Clare was soon cut off by Jake's huge scowl that appeared on his face, which was followed with a snarl, something that caught Clare by surprise, Jake was never angry, never irritated, he was always upbeat and happy, but now, just looking at his face he was clearly unhappy, clearly upset._

"_Do you hear yourself? You sound insane, Clare. I will not fight against my dad being happy." Jake growled as he looked at Clare with daggering hazel eyes and Clare gulped as she saw his seriousness._

"_This isn't fair though!" Clare whined as she looked up a Jake with glassy blue orbs and immediately Jake's gaze softened as he saw her so sad, at that moment he did wanna wrap her up in his arms and comfort her, but it'd hurt too much, plus he couldn't comfort Clare the way he was hoping he could - not when she was going to be his sister, he was going to have to start treating her like his sister. _

"_I know it isn't." Jake said softly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But, Clare. My dad hasn't been this happy since my mom passed away." Jake choked out as a flurry of flashbacks entered his mind of his mother, but he soon was pulled from his reverie and continued on talking, "I want my dad happy, he comes before everything, Clare. He's my dad and I'll be damned if I let anyone take his happiness away." Jake concluded harshly as he looked down at Clare sternly._

_Clare swallowed and blinked multiple times to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked at Jake with such hurt. _

"_Fine. Whatever you want." Clare grumbled as she backed away from Jake and turned around, walking away from her ex boyfriend and lost herself in a crowd of people and finally allowed some tears to escape her eyes as she did so._

_._

_._

_._

Clare sighed as she shook her head, wanting that recent memory to disappear forever, she didn't wanna remember Jake breaking up with her so hastily, she came to prom to be happy and while she looked at all the couples and friends having a blast with each other she couldn't help, but feel so much more sadness overcome her - she felt utterly pathetic in her own skin at the moment.

Just as Clare was about to head towards the doors exiting the building she saw a dark skinned man walk through, he looked sketchy as he began to scope out the scene before him, taking in the happy dancing teenagers, but soon Clare watched as Drew began talking to the man, more like arguing with them, they were spitting fire back and forth at one another, Bianca DeSousa and Katie watched - frightened by what was happening, Bianca looked shaken up, almost as if she was fearing for Drew at the moment.

"Drew?" Adam Torres called out as he started to step forward to Drew as Drew began throwing punches at the dark skinned man - both beginning a brawl in the middle of the dance floor.

Clare could feel people back away from her as the fight started to come closer, but Clare couldn't quite find her feet at the moment, she couldn't seem to walk away from the oncoming brawl heading her way, but soon she felt a warm hand on her arm yank her back, she looked up to see it was Eli Goldsworthy of all people who pulled her back with fear lingering in his green orbs as he looked down at her, protectiveness sealing around her as she looked into the green orbs she had fallen in love with.

"Are you insane? Standing out there while Drew is fighting a gang member! You could have gotten hit, Clare." snapped Eli, Clare whimpered at his stern tone, but quickly he calmed himself, his eyes showing warmth rather than agitation and fear as they were before, but he didn't loosen his grip on Clare's arm, he kept it firm and in place, keeping her right by his side.

"Sorry." apologized Eli as he cleared his throat and looked back at the fight which was getting intense as Drew began throwing punches like never before, Clare knew that Drew was never the best fighter, always sporting bruises and cuts from brawls he thought he could win, but now he was winning the fight, throwing every punch, swinging his legs up and kicking the guy square in the face, earning hoots and hollers from students around us.

Astonishing everyone, Drew jumped high into the air, showing off the martial art he had learned and kicked the guy straight back, earning claps and shouts from his classmates at his newfound winning fight.

"And don't come back!" Drew screamed at him, starting to walk back towards Katie who was holding his jacket in her shaky hands, showing off a nervous smile at her boyfriend, but it seemed as if the dark skinned man was not quite finished, he leaped back onto his feet and pulled out his steel black gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it straight at.. Clare.

Screams were heard as the finger was pulled on the trigger, sending out a quick bullet from it's home, the bullet flying quick and fast towards the middle of the crowd, people leaped and screamed, grabbing their friends and partners and heading for the floor, hoping to not feel the bullet lodge into their skin.

The bullet did lodge into skin, into white flesh, pocketing itself into the wound, sending its victim on the floor, blood escaping their wound as they looked up at the ceiling, feeling coldness rush over their being.

Clare felt herself plant face first into the floor, the pain radiating up her nose, she felt fear rush over her as she had realized she was pushed to the floor, everything had happened in a flash, first thing she knew, Eli still had her arm in his steel grip - seeming as if he was never letting her go until the dark skinned man was gone, then next thing she knew, he had whipped out his steel black friend, pointing it straight at her, making her lose all the blood to her face as she accepted death wearily, realizing there would be no way she'd escape this bullet - she'd die on the dance floor at prom, such a lovely way to die.

The grip on her arm had tightened as the bullet was aiming for her, but quickly the grip was gone as she was pushed to the ground, she had heard multiple people falling to the ground, but never did she hear the sound of someone groaning from pain, not once.

"Eli!" shouted Adam, pulling Clare from her reverie was she lifted her head, seeing the dark skinned man gone from the scene, many people left scared on the dance floor, she soon looked around and saw Adam next to her, hovering over.. Eli's bloody body.

Clare didn't know how to feel, she couldn't feel at the moment, seeing the dark haired, green eyed boy she had fallen in love with, the boy who had recited Poe for her in Ms. Dawes class when she was tongue tied and couldn't remember the words, the boy who had risked his life to profoundly show his love for her, the boy who had gotten better - not for Clare - but for _himself._

The dark hair was in knots and filled with sweat as his body worked tremendously to stop the wound, which was implanted straight into his chest, pocketed inside his skin, blood oozing from the wound, bleeding through his white dress shirt as the blood spread across the shirt. His breathing becoming heavier and heavier as he could feel his vision blur and his body start to go icy cold, he couldn't feel a thing, not a thing, his body going into a shock from the shocking pain in his chest.

"Oh God, Eli." Adam murmured, he looked at Eli in confusion and fear, he didn't know what he was suppose to do, he wasn't skilled in aiding at people - especially gunshot wounds, and out of all the places to be shot, he was shot right in his chest, the blood pouring from his wound, Adam was afraid to touch him, thinking he'd bleed even more than he already was, causing his best friend to bleed out was not something Adam wanted.

Clare watched from her position away from him and Adam, she could hear Adam murmuring words, but she couldn't make them out, not when she saw the blood pour out onto the dance floor, not when she saw sweat running down the side of his face, not when she saw how glazed and dazed his green eyes looked as they scanned the room for people, but never really seeing people.

"Oh my God, Adam!" exclaimed Drew, he came rushing forward to Adam, dragging a frightened Katie behind himself, they soon knelt down beside Eli, Drew watching with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what had happened, here laid Eli, on the ground in his own pool of blood, gasping for air.

"Clare!" screamed Adam, he looked behind his shoulder to see Clare kneeling on the ground, away from the incident before herself, "Don't just stand there! Help us!" Adam cried frantically as he returned his attention back to Eli who was starting to get a thin line of blood on his lips as his gasps for air became slower and slower.

"Don't touch his wound! Just let me get something - any cloth, anything!" shouted Katie as she crazily pulled the fabric of his white shirt off as she tried to get to his wound, Katie's hands, stained red with Eli's blood as she tried to get to his wound.

Surprisingly, Clare found her legs and crawled quickly to Adam's side, looking down at Eli in complete horror, she saw his eyes continue to scan the room, looking at everything blankly as he tried to breathe, but already blood was dribbling down his chin as the blood continued to rise up his throat. Katie continued ripping away at the fabric, her new manicure getting ruined by her boyfriend's brother's best friend, a guy she never even knew and she was trying to save his life by getting pressure on the wound immediately - suddenly thankful for the aiding classes she had taken in her free time, never thinking she'd really need them, but seeing now, they really did come in handy at surprising situations.

"Alright! Give me a cloth, any piece of fabric to pressure the wound before the paramedics get here!" shouted Katie as she looked at Drew to give her some piece of cloth, but he was staring horrifically at Eli's deep wound in his chest, bleeding profusely with red crimson blood.

Clare quickly shrugged off her white cardigan, not caring if it was soon to be stained with blood, she handed it over to Katie who breathed a quick thank you to her before pressing the fabric to Eli's wound.

Never in Clare's life had she heard Eli Goldsworthy scream or writhe in pain - not until now, she watched as tears glided down her red cheeks as Eli screamed at the touch of the fabric coming in contact with his wound, his body squirming under the touch, more blood dribbling down from his red stained lips, his eyes searching frantically for anybody he could talk too, anybody he could ask to stop this pain he was experiencing, he was never one to cry out in pain, but this had been the worst he had ever suffered.

Almost immediately Eli's hand worked over to Adam's arm and grasped on tightly, causing Adam to flinch at his touch, but he watched as Eli's screams deteriorated as he had found someone, a touch he knew was Adam, he knew the skinniness of Adam's arm, he knew this was Adam and he was thankful to be touching and grabbing onto someone he knew, if only he could speak some words, but he couldn't find the words, all he could find were his blood curdling screams which were sure to haunt students at Degrassi.

Soon the sounds of rushing footsteps filtered the air and Clare looked behind herself to see paramedics rushing inside with a gurney, Drew retreated backwards, taking Katie with him, Adam forcefully was let go of Eli's grasp, much to Eli's delight as he began to scream even more as he felt himself being hoisted onto the gurney, the paramedics ripping his shirt open faster than Katie had, and immediately brought gauze to his wound as they began talking to one another in rapidly fast voices.

"Caucasian male, teenager - probably around seventeen or eighteen, gunshot wound to the chest, profuse bleeding, possible collapsed lung, needs surgery immediately - call Green at the hospital, tell him to wash up and get prepared, we're getting there soon boys." A paramedic quickly said to his crew, they nodded along as they hoisted Eli into the ambulance, placing a breathing mask over his mouth - telling him if he could hear them if he could breathe in the air, or to try his best, but already Clare could see Eli was seeping slowly into unconsciousness, already he had lost.. So much blood, she looked behind herself at the pool of blood that laid on the floor, her red stained cardigan next to the blood, both lone on the dance floor.

"Can we come in with him?" asked Adam, his voice quivering as he looked at the paramedic, who sighed heavily and nodded, immediately Adam grabbed Clare's wrist and jumped inside the ambulance, he briefly stuck his head out as he looked at Drew and Katie, both still in tremendous shock by the recent events as they stood by the ambulance, looking at Adam.

"Drew, call mom and tell her what happened and that I'll be at the hospital and it'd mean a lot if you could call Eli's parents, Imogen and Fiona - their numbers are in my cell." Adam rapidly said as he grabbed his cell phone and chucked it at Drew who clumsily caught it, but didn't say a word of response to Adam.

"Of course we will." Katie answered for him as she noticed him no longer looking at Adam's phone, but at Bianca who was standing by the front doors, shaking as she looked at everyone, her hair a mess, her mascara running - she looked like a toxic mess to say at the least.

"Thanks." breathed Adam as he stuck his head back inside the ambulance and focused his attention on Eli solely, Clare did the same, both reaching for Eli's hand at the same time, but Adam had pulled his hand back and gave Clare a nod,

"Grab it. My hands are already - bloody." muttered Adam as he looked down at his crimson red hands, Clare nodded and quickly grasped Eli's hand, she felt him tense against her touch, probably not use to feeling her hands in a long time, he had grown use to her touch while they were dating, seeing as he would always hold hands with her, but it's been a long time since then and he has grown cold of her touch, but soon melted into it in the ambulance, Clare could feel the tears sting her blue eyes as she felt Eli softly squeeze her hand before his dazed eyes closed throughout the rest of the ride.

.

.

.

Soon after the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, they wasted no time rushing Eli to the emergency room, meaning Clare had to let go of his unresponsive hand, he had fallen unconscious in the ambulance, his heart rate had gone down which caused Clare and Adam to go on the edge of their seats as they saw even more blood pour from Eli during the ride - it made Clare wonder how much blood the human body could lose before completely dying, then she suddenly didn't wanna know as she saw even more leave Eli's body.

Clare and Adam waited in the waiting room, but either of the teens did nothing, but wait, Adam was on the edge of his seat, his leg and hands shaking irrationally as he began mumbling to himself;

"I should have shoved him, I saw the bullet fly - and I didn't even - I should have, but I didn't."

Clare on the other hand, was staring at a stain in the ugly carpeting at the hospital, her eyes never leaving the spot even as she heard Adam pacing back and forth, his paces quick and rapid, his hands trembling more and more, but soon Clare murmured;

"The bullet was coming at me."

Adam stopped his pacing and looked at Clare in confusement, he had turned around and faced her, his hands shakiness subsiding slightly as he furrowed his brows together.

"What?" asked Adam, he wasn't sure if the bullet was aiming for Clare, all he had remembered was seeing the steel black gun being whipped out from Vince's jacket and soon he was on the ground by Drew's quick shove to the ground, he had heard a gunshot go off, accompanied with massive screams, but he didn't find out until he stood up and stepped in red liquid that Eli was shot, he had been laying there, twitching and staring at the ceiling in a lucid like stance, Adam just couldn't seem to get it out of his mind, it was burned into his brain forever.

"The-The bullet, Adam. The bullet was coming towards me and Eli had his grip on my arm and when I thought the bullet was gonna hit me.. Instead I was thrown to the ground - He-He took the bullet for me, Adam, he took it for me. _He took the damn bullet for me._" Clare cursed, taking Adam aback from her choice of words, but then it started to piece together for him, he had seen Eli grab Clare and pull her back towards him as the fight had intensified, it made sense to see Eli get shot - Adam had no doubt in his mind that Eli would take the bullet for Clare, he was in love with the girl for god sake.

Before Adam could respond to Clare's words, he heard the sound of rushing footsteps and immediately saw Bullfrog and Cece Goldsworthy rush in, their faces flushed as they approached the front desk at top notch speed, after receiving a call from what they thought was Adam, but turned out to be Adam's brother, they had suspected something had happened to Adam, but instead something had happened to Eli as Drew had explained there was a gun at prom and Eli was struck in the chest by the bullet and was being taken to the hospital. Cece's heart had never dropped that quick since Bullfrog had called her to inform her about Eli's car accident which had taken place a few months prior to the new recent tragedy, at least then her husband had been able to calm her that Eli was _alive _and _okay, _that their baby boy was not exactly healthy, but he was alive, but now neither knew how their son was, their only son, their only child, they had no idea what his condition was seeing as Drew barely knew anything himself, the poor boy had sounded shaken up over the line that his sweet girlfriend Katie had taken over and explained things thoroughly to the worried parents, after that both Goldsworthy's had rushed as quickly as they could to the hospital, wanting to know if he was indeed alright.

Cece rushed to the front desk and slammed her hand down, startling the redheaded nurse as she looked at Cece skeptically.

"May I help you?" The redheaded nurse asked, grabbing her clipboard in case she needed to jot any information down.

"Yes, Yes, our son, Eli - Elijah Goldsworthy, he was recently admitted here, we need to know if he's alright or if we can see him - anything!" exclaimed Cece, Bullfrog placed a comforting arm around Cece, trying his best to calm his erratically worried wife, but he couldn't even barely keep his own panic under a façade.

"Just one moment, ma'am." The redheaded nurse said calmly as she rose from her seat and left through the backroom, as Cece snarled,

"Just one moment, my ass. What does she think this is? Nothing? This is far from nothing!" shouted Cece and quickly Bullfrog stroked her side, knowing that calms her in serious situations, he knew his wife - he knew her better than she knew herself, she was born a worry wart, always worrying herself over the littlest of things, her intense worry had grown since the moment Eli was born, seeing as it was dangerous for Cece to have another child, she had promised herself to never let Eli ever get hurt or damaged from anything, of course that had never happened, her baby boy had gotten hurt multiple times, but managed to get back on his feet in no time, which seemed to please Cece in some aspects and make her worried in others.

Nonetheless, Cece still managed to go into full on panic mode no matter what, but Bullfrog couldn't chastise her like he would if it was simply nothing for her to worry over, like she usually does whenever Eli is sick, but this time he was _shot, _and from what Katie had told the two, there was a lot of blood - a huge pool of it, which had only made them worry even more.

"Bullfrog! Cece!" exclaimed Adam, both Goldsworthy's turned their attention to their son's best friend, Adam as he came barreling towards them, extending his arms out and capturing them in a surprising hug as they returned the hug with very much love for the lovable boy.

"Oh sweet boy, are you alright?" questioned Cece as she pulled herself away from Adam's hug and began to look over him carefully, she seemed to think he was alright until she saw the blood on his hands, making her eyes go watery at the second, Adam quickly caught onto this,

"Oh man, Cece, I'm sorry, there was no time and I was holding his hand in the ambulance - I haven't had time to wash the blood off, I'll go do that now." Adam quickly said as he started stepping away from Cece and Bullfrog, but Bullfrog placed his hand on Adam's shoulder and softly yanked him back, looking at his son's best friend with serious, yet highly concerned eyes as Cece continued to weep by his side.

"How was he? In the ambulance?" Bullfrog asked gravely, but when he received no answer from Adam, just Adam gulping and looking down at his dress shoes, Bullfrog knew this was bad, he thought maybe it would be a clean bullet, but from Adam's body language it seemed far from that.

Adam silently left Cece and Bullfrog and walked down the hall towards the men's washroom, soon the redhead nurse came back with a file in her hand - but no smile on her face.

"Elijah Goldsworthy you said?" The redheaded nurse clarified as she opened up the file, both Cece and Bullfrog nodded, Cece tried to wipe her tears away, but it was no use, she was getting images in her head she didn't need.

"Hmm. Well, he's in surgery right now, the bullet hit him here - in the middle of his chest, there's a collapsed lung which they are trying to repair and they're getting blood transfusions ready, but already there isn't enough blood to give him." The redheaded nurse said sadly and Cece looked at her with trembling lips and wide teary eyes, was her ears deceiving her? Was this the nurse's way of informing Cece that her son was slowly dying?

"Not enough blood? Then let us give transfusions, we're his parents, he has our blood type." Bullfrog said sternly, making the nurse flinch by his rough voice.

"Even if you two do give blood - it won't be enough blood, we'll need another person and Elijah's an only child." The redheaded nurse said, but before Cece and Bullfrog could say anything, a certain person they did not expect to see rushed over to them.

"I'll give my blood - You can test me and see if I'm a match, if I am - he can have as much blood as he wants." exclaimed Clare, clearly seeing Clare had shocked Cece and Bullfrog, they didn't expect to see their son's ex girlfriend here of all places, both had grown close to Clare while she was with Eli, but as her relationship with Eli went down, so did her's with his parents.

"Are you sure? You're a tiny thing - if we take blood from you, we'll be taking a lot. Your body probably won't be up for such blood loss." The redheaded nurse informed Clare and Clare nodded feverously.

"Yes, of course. I want to do this, he can't die - not on my watch. Not when its my fault." Clare said her voice quivering, both Goldsworthy's looked at Clare oddly by her proclamation, but didn't question a single thing when the nurse had taken all three of them down the hall and into a room where they would await to be tested and then give blood.

"Clare?" Cece whispered and Clare looked up at Cece's teary hazel eyes. "Why is this your fault?" Cece asked, as she wrapped her arms around her torso and looked at the fifteen year old girl she had been very fond of, always such a polite angel around her and Bullfrog, but they didn't hate her for leaving their son, she had her right too.

Clare swallowed the huge lump in her throat before answering to the very teary eyed Cece before her who was clutching at Bullfrog's hand as if it was anchoring her to the Earth.

"Because, he took the bullet for me." Clare croaked before tears began to run freely down her face as she finally felt the emotion hit her like a ton of bricks, Eli who should hate her every limb took a bullet for her, took a bullet for his ex girlfriend who ran when things got rough.

Without saying a word, Cece and Bullfrog approached Clare and gathered the weeping girl who had their son's heart in their arms and held her silently, she clung onto both of them as more tears glided down her face.

"It was coming straight towards me and he pushed me down on the ground and.. And the next thing I know he's on the ground, bleeding and.. I'm so sorry." cried Clare as she burrowed herself deeper into Cece and Bullfrog's hug, feeling ashamed and guilty at being the sole reason their only child might die.

"Oh baby girl, don't be sorry, Eli didn't want you to get hurt, he did that so you can be safe. Its how Eli is baby girl. Don't be sorry." Cece murmured as she pressed a loving kiss to Clare's hairline, causing more tears to glide down Clare's cheeks.

They weren't even angry with Clare, not the tiniest bit, as she pulled herself away from the hug, she saw clear as day their faces showed no anger - just sadness.

.

.

.

Adam sat alone in the waiting room, after being informed by the redheaded nurse that Bullfrog, Cece and Clare had left to be tested for giving blood transfusions to Eli, Adam had decided that his mother would be furious if he got himself tested to give blood, let alone give some of his blood to Eli, despite that Eli was his best friend and knew his entire family, Adam's mother, Audra Torres never did quite warm up to him, unlike her warming up to KC Guthrie and Dave Turner, Drew's best friends, Eli never really cared for Audra anyway, but Adam always could tell Eli was bothered by it.

Suddenly two people came barging through the front doors of the emergency room, Adam craned his neck to see who would be joining him in the waiting room, but when he saw the tight dark curls and the sound of combat boots on the tiles, Adam automatically knew who it was.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Fiona Coyne as she rushed to the front desk, dragging a slightly disheveled Imogen Moreno behind her, their fingers laced together tightly, Adam gulped and brought himself to his feet and started approaching Fiona and Imogen.

"Fi." Imogen said lowly and she pulled on Fiona's hand and led her to Adam, Fiona sighed as she approached Adam rather quickly and tried her best to not make the situation before them awkward.

"Where is he? Is he alright? Are Cece and Bullfrog here?" quipped Fiona as her voice was going a mile a minute, Imogen soothingly rubbed Fiona's arm, she needed to be Fiona's rock in the situation, she knew how devastated Fiona was when she received the call from Drew about Eli getting shot at the prom, Imogen herself was in shock, but she hadn't cried yet - maybe because she couldn't bring herself to cry over something that will not be horribly tragic, Imogen had hope Eli would be alright.

"He's in surgery right now, the bullet hit him square in the chest, luckily it missed his heart, but struck his lung and now he has a collapsed lung and the doctors are trying to repair it the best they can. I don't know when he'll be coming out, or if he will be alright and Bullfrog and Cece are here, along with Clare, all three of them are getting tested to see if they can donate blood to Eli." explained Adam and he watched as Fiona's expression went from panic to dumbfounded while Imogen's face continued to be blank as she continued to hold onto Fiona's hand.

"What do you mean they need to donate blood? Shouldn't they have enough already? Also, why is Clare here? Care to enlighten me, Adam?" Fiona questioned, Adam sighed and motioned towards the empty waiting room which Imogen scanned blankly.

"I'll explain it all inside there. Besides, we'll be waiting a long time anyway, might as well do something to help pass the time by." Adam murmured as he walked inside the waiting room with Fiona and Imogen walking behind him, panic evading their faces as they looked at each other.

.

.

.

Many hours had passed and Clare found herself dozing asleep in the dark waiting room, the only light being from Imogen's kindle as she was reading at such the late hour, everyone else - Adam, Fiona, Bullfrog, Cece, Drew and Katie, who had came by after Fiona and Imogen - were all asleep in the waiting room. Clare herself should already be asleep, especially after donating a pint of her blood - as did Bullfrog and Cece. Thankfully Clare turned out to be Eli's blood type which she wasn't so sure of, she thought for sure she'd have a different blood type, but instead they both share the same type. She was eager to give as much blood as she could, but the nurse had drawn the line at a pint, taking some of her blood at different times, not wanting to overwhelm her body, it would take hours to get all the blood into Eli's bloodstream and they were already giving him other transfusions that were already at the hospital.

The blood donating had drained Bullfrog and Cece out, seeing as they had passed out as soon as they were in the waiting room, Clare herself was sore and tired, but she couldn't push herself to fall asleep.

Clare also had that nagging sense in the back of her mind, of what her mother, Helen Edwards her newly _fiancé _and Jake were thinking at the moment, she had texted Jake to tell him that she was here at the hospital and for him to not worry, she wasn't here for herself, she was here for Eli. He had replied saying he was sorry and he understood, he said he was also sure to convince Helen and Glen to not drive down here to come and retrieve her, and from Clare's understanding he had managed to convince them, seeing as she had been here for a whopping total of ten hours since arriving with Eli in the ambulance.

"Can't sleep?" said Imogen from her spot across from Clare, Clare looked up to see Imogen had set her kindle down on her lap and she was looking at Clare with her head cocked to the side that made her pigtails bounce.

"Yeah.. I have a lot on my mind." Clare answered as she shifted in the uncomfortable hospital seat.

Imogen nodded at Clare's words as if she could blatantly understand Clare's reasons for not being able to sleep.

"Me too. Plus this book is getting to the good part, so I'll be finishing it before I fall asleep." Imogen answered nonchalantly, Clare took note how her voice was so calm.. Had no fear or worry in it that everyone else's did, everyone else was worried sick about Eli while Imogen.. It seemed like it didn't phase Imogen.

"Yeah.." Clare replied slowly as she looked at Imogen more closely, seeing that her face was totally normal - well as normal as Imogen Moreno was, she showed no traces of fear. As far as Clare knew, Imogen was good friends with Eli, sure she had a massive crush on him, but seeing Imogen be so close and friendly with Fiona had given Clare other ideas.

"Anyway. Get some sleep, Clare. I need to finish this book. I'll try to dim the lighting on this if that helps." Imogen offered as she began to dim the lighting on her kindle, but Clare shook her head.

"No that's alright, Imogen. That's fine. You don't need to do that." murmured Clare as she leaned into the chair, closing her eyes once more, hoping for sleep to wash over her soon, but it didn't as she heard Imogen's voice chime through the dead silent room.

"He'll be alright you know." said Imogen as she was looking down at her kindle, scrolling through the writing. Clare's eyes flew open as she looked at Imogen oddly. Imogen merely chuckled as she looked back up at Clare.

"Eli Goldsworthy is a fighter, Clare. I thought you of all people would know that. He has been fighting that bipolar disease for some time on his own without knowing it, he's a fighter and one measly little bullet will not harm him greatly." Imogen whispered with a sly smile on her lips as she looked back down at her kindle.

"How are you so sure?" asked Clare as she eyed Imogen carefully, she never did have the right feeling about Imogen, there was so many bad vibes she got from the girl, but seeing the girl now, she was nothing more than quirky high school girl who made Eli and Fiona happy people, she showed no harm it seemed.

"I just am." answered Imogen blandly as she didn't look up from her kindle, she remained quiet as she continued to read. Clare sighed as she leaned back against the chair once more, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to finally take over her as she finally relaxed, pushing the night's thoughts from her mind and only wanting one thing to happen when she awakes the next morning.

For Eli to be alright.

.

.

.

"Clare! Wake up!"

Clare felt someone shaking her shoulder roughly, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Adam before her, a huge smile on his face. Slowly sitting up, Clare noticed how the waiting room was filled with light, the only people in the room being her and Adam, baffled and confused she asked,

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

Soon panic evaded Clare as she thought something had happened to Eli while she was asleep, she suddenly regretted falling asleep, she shouldn't have if something bad had happened to him, what if something happened to him.

"Haha, chill out, Clare. Fiona and Imogen are in the cafeteria getting some breakfast, Drew and Katie went home to change, and Cece and Bullfrog are in Eli's room, he's alright." Adam informed Clare with a huge grin on his face, Clare felt a smile spread across her own face as she jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around Adam's neck, pulling him into a deathly tight hug, but soon she pulled away to look at Adam seriously.

"Why did you wake me up when the doctors said he was alright?" Clare exclaimed and Adam chuckled once more.

"Well, you were fast asleep and Cece didn't want me waking you up when only family members can see him right now, but once Cece and Bullfrog get out of there - which I suspect they never will." Adam joked. "Then we'll go inside and see him. Looks like those blood transfusions really helped him from what the doctor said, he has some color in his face again." informed Adam and Clare could feel tears prickle in her eyes by Adam's new information to her.

"Oh thank God he's alright. I was so worried, I'm glad I could help him out." Clare murmured and Adam smiled at her once more before gently rubbing her arm as more tears ran happily down her face.

"What do you think he'll do when he see's me?" Clare asked in a small voice and Adam's face fell, he had remembered how Eli had told him recently how he was trying to distance himself from all Clare things related, but once in a while he'd come face to face with her and he'd be the bigger man, say hello to her and then walk away, he didn't need to deal with anymore hurt flying his way, so he simply dealt with it kindly.

"Is it bad I'm here? Should I go home?" Clare asked, feeling ashamed to be here if it was going to be a horrible experience for Eli, but Adam quickly shook his head.

"Just stay, I'm sure he'll want to talk to you after Cece and Bullfrog are done talking to him, plus I'm sure Cece already told him about you donating blood to him - you know how Cece is." Adam said and Clare nodded, Cece was one to let things slip out at random moments and she was sure to slip out how Clare had donated blood to Eli right alongside Bullfrog and Cece.

Clare nodded and fell back against the seat with Adam next to her, the two best friends glanced at each other before breaking out into huge smiles, they had small hopes for Eli to be alright and he was alright, the boy they both cared for immensely was _perfect._

.

.

.

"Are you sure you're not hungry baby boy? I can go straight home and get some food for you - anything you want." Cece asked her son for the millionth time since she had walked through his hospital room doors and smothered him with hugs and kisses, making sure not to touch his chest, seeing its thick bandaged bulge under his dress robe.

Eli looked up at Bullfrog with alive and alert green eyes - green eyes Bullfrog thought he wouldn't see ever again, but he had, he was seeing them, his son had made it and was a fighter as Imogen had said when they found out he was alright.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm not hungry." Eli replied with a raspy voice he hadn't been able to lose since waking up in the hospital room.

"But you're always hungry, are you feeling alright? You did say you weren't feeling alright." Cece muttered nervously as her motherly instincts began to kick in, she moved her arms to his forehead - as if feeing for a fever that didn't exist, she then began to pull his covers up over his body as she pushed his hair back and softly ran her fingers through the thickness.

"Cece, he's alright. You don't need to be all mommy 101 on the kid - he's doing good." Bullfrog chastised Cece, earning a smirk from Eli, a smirk he was glad to see, a smirk that had made him a happy father.

"Oh shush, Bullfrog. You'd do the same if you were in my shoes." Cece said with a small smile as she softly smoothed out Eli's blanket and Bullfrog scoffed.

"I kind of am in your shoes, woman. I am the kid's father - unless you of course stepped out on me or something and decided to tell me seventeen years too late." Bullfrog said with a raised eyebrow, Eli looked over at Cece who quickly swatted at Bullfrog's arm.

"Don't ever question you being Eli's father, Bullfrog. You sure are his father, I can see that clear as day." said Cece as she shot quizzing looks between Bullfrog and Eli, causing laughter to erupt from Eli, but soon he regretted it when he felt the pain in his chest increase, causing him to yelp and try to gasp for air, finding some difficulty with it.

Both Goldsworthy's quickly turned their attention to Eli, their faces changing from teasing expressions to ones filled with concern.

"Okay baby boy, just small breaths, small breaths." Cece soothed Eli as she stroked his hair lovingly with one hand and had her other on the side of his face, softly stroking his cheek.

"No more laughing, bud. Not if its gonna make you end up like this." Bullfrog said lowly as he placed a hand on Eli's arm, gently rubbing it up and down and Eli continued to take small breaths as Cece had told him, while trying to withhold the pain in his chest.

Soon after Eli could bring himself to breath on his own and the pain in his chest subsided, they all sat in silence, either watching the television which was on low or Bullfrog and Cece would gently stroke Eli's hair or arms or hands, anything they could grab onto and realize that he was here and alive, he was _alright._

Soon there was knocking the door, all three of them directed their attention to Adam, Fiona and Imogen who emerged from the door, once Eli made eye contact with his close friends a smirk spread across his face.

"Hey." Eli weakly said as he tried to sit up in his bed, but soon Cece pushed him back against the bed, giving him a stern look.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" exclaimed Fiona as she rushed over to Eli once Cece and Bullfrog stepped away from the bed so Adam, Fiona and Imogen could surround him.

Fiona threw her arms around Eli and hugged him tightly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a bit of a red mark.

"I thought you were gonna die, or something along those lines!" cried Fiona as she wet her fingers and tried to get the red mark off his cheek as Eli tried to dodge her spit fingers.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Eli said smugly as Fiona glowered at him, causing him to smile even wider as Adam bumped fists with him.

"At least you're okay dude, you scared us with all that blood." Adam said and Eli sighed, looking at Adam sympathetically.

"I'm sorry dude. I just.." Eli trailed off as he looked at who was standing in the doorway.

Clare stood in the doorway, she gave Eli a small smile as she wrapped her arms around herself and Eli swallowed as he looked at everyone in the room, he knew it was rude to kick his friends and family from his room, but he needed to talk to Clare, especially after last night and its events, he was sure she knew what he had done for her, but he didn't wanna leave things off so awkwardly.

"Okay guys, lets go, Eli definitely wants some alone time with Clare." Imogen stated with a grin as she grabbed both Fiona and Adam dragged them out the door, as they both called out that they'd be back later. Cece and Bullfrog looked at each other and took it as a clue to leave as well, after Cece smothered Eli with more kisses and Bullfrog gave his son one more gentle hug, they both left the room, leaving only Eli and Clare inside alone.

"Hi." breathed Eli as he saw Clare close the door and approach his bed warily.

"Hey." Clare said as she looked around his plain white room, no flowers or balloons scaling the room, just plain and white, Clare could just imagine how much Eli loathed the room, she could tell he was already so uncomfortable in the hospital bed as it was, she knew he just wanted to be home in his own bed.

As Clare sat in the chair by his bed, the one Cece had sat in previously, she looked at Eli with a grave smile."How are you feeling?" asked Clare, she desperately wanted to know if he felt okay, sure he was alive and alright, but he had to be feeling some pain.

"Soreness mostly, nothing like what I felt last night - the pain killers are numbing that." Eli answered as he leaned against his pillows and breathed heavily.

"This shouldn't have happened." murmured Clare as she studied Eli's body, she knew he must look far more gruesome under his hospital robe, but as for now, he had bags under his eyes, but like Adam had said, he did have color in his face.

Eli turned to face Clare and he sighed heavily as he looked at the girl he was so in love with look down at her blue fingernails, a color that matched her blue eyes.

"Well it did. I couldn't have let that bullet hit you, Clare. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that bullet had hit you, it would have hit your neck.. Maybe your face.. I don't even wanna think about that." whispered Eli as Clare watched his heart rate increase, she instantly reached over and grasped onto his hand, feeling him flinch but not move his hand as he looked at her confused.

"Don't overwhelm yourself. You need to rest, to recuperate. We can't have your heart racing like a maniac." teased Clare as she tried to lighten the mood which barely did anything to the mood.

Eli didn't say a word as he slowly breathed in and out, his heart rate going down, he started looking around the plain white room, then he looked over at Clare, but mostly at her exposed arm, she was no longer wearing her cardigan which he remembered her wearing and she had a white bandage wrapped around her forearm, which caused Eli's heart meter to up faster this time as he looked at Clare in panic.

"Did you get hurt last night?" Eli asked rapidly as he continued to stare at Clare's bandaged arm. "Where's your cardigan? Why aren't you wearing it? Is it because you got hurt and you had to take it off?" Eli asked again, his voice getting higher in octaves as his concern got greater, but Clare quickly shook her head.

"I didn't get hurt last night, Eli, trust me. I'm not wearing my cardigan, because.. Last night when you got.. You know, Katie needed something to put pressure on your wound and I gave her my cardigan, so I don't care about that old thing. The reason I have this bandage is, because you needed blood transfusions last night and.. I donated some of my blood along with your parents." explained Clare and Eli's heart rate started to slow down as he looked at Clare incredulous.

"..What.. Why would you-" Eli began to ask, but Clare held her hand up to stop Eli was furthering his question.

"Its my fault you're here, Eli. I had to donate my blood or you would have died and.. I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you." murmured Clare as she could feel a light film of tears evade her eyes at the mere thought of Eli dying.

Eli didn't say anything for a moment, he stared ahead at the wall in front of him, letting his mind wander and remember what had happened last night, but nothing came to mind, everything was a haze - this all seemed like a horrible dream to him, he was never shot, he was alright, he had to be dreaming, he was having nightmares again, that was it.

"Maybe I should leave.." Clare said lowly as she rising up from the chair, but soon she felt a hand grab her own and she looked back to see grasping onto her hand for dear life, it had a déjà vu feel to it, but Clare wasn't feeling suffocated, Eli wasn't pleading for her to stay, he wasn't tightening his grip, he looked at her with.. Thankful green eyes as he murmured.

"Thank you."

With that, Clare nodded and approached Eli, pulling him into a soft, but gentle hug, feeling him respond to it slowly, they stood there like that, holding onto one another, feeling the emotions flow between them. There was no doubt that they didn't still have feelings for one another, surely it'd be months before they ever tried _them _again, but until then, they'll be each other's _rock, _be each other's _guide, _be each other's _wedding date, _be each other's **friend. **


End file.
